1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for cleaning airjet nozzles and reeds in airjet looms of the type in which the airjet nozzles are connected to a source of compressed air for accomplishing insertion of the pick. The invention also relates to a system of nozzles with which to implement such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In airjet looms, the pick is transported through the shed by means of an air flow. For that purpose, the reed includes a guide duct formed by the reed blades as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,958. The pick is inserted through a main nozzle into the guide duct and then is transported further by an airflow generated by relay nozzles toward the opposite selvage. The relay nozzles are loaded consecutively with compressed air through driven solenoid valves. Such airjet looms illustratively are described in a company brochure "PAT W Airtronic" (June 1986) issued by PICANOL N. V. Polenlaan 3-7, B-8900, Ypres, Belgium.
Accurate metering and precise direction of the issuing air is critical in order to satisfactorily operate such airjet looms, and thus the shape and cross-section of the airjet nozzles and guide duct must be carefully controlled. Changes in the nozzle cross-section or flow contour in the guide duct may be caused by settling dust entrained in the compressed air or deposits in the guide duct, resulting in malfunctioning of the airjet loom. Therefore, it is necessary to periodically clean the airjet nozzles and the guide duct. Conventionally, this is done manually, with brushes. Such manual cleaning is complex and unreliable, and may result in damage to parts of the airjet loom.